


December Fourteenth

by Spobylove9



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Wedding, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Jess get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Fourteenth

It was December fourteenth, the day of Nicolas Miller and Jessica Days wedding. It was cold and snowing in the city of Chicago, which is where their wedding was. Jess wanted to get married in Portland, but they settled on Chicago because Nick's family lives there, and they couldn't afford to go all the way to Portland. The wedding was at five at night, and then the reception started at seven. Schmidt and Jess planed the wedding together, Nick was in charge of balloons though and Winston helped pick the dress, but Cece also helped with that because when he helped with Cece's dress he failed. 

Everyone was waiting in their chairs for Jess to walk down the aisle, even Nick was waiting at the end of the aisle for Jess, he was waiting for his life to begin. Nick stood there in his suit, a big smile on his face, his fingers twirling a coin around. Schmidt Winston and Coach stood by him all in matching suits, all smiling, all of them were groomsmen and Cece Sadie and Abby were bridesmaids, standing by the alter in matching pink and white polka dot dresses, picked out by Jess of course. 

"Hey Nick" Schmidt whispered in Nick's ear "I'm so proud of you, You and Jess will be so happy" 

"Thanks man" Nick responded, and then Schmidt kissed Nick's cheek slightly but Nick honestly didn't care as the door started to open and Jess came into the room. Her big blue eyes sparkled and her long brown hair was wavy and perfect. She started down the aisle, her dress made Nick's draw drop. It was mermaid stile, tight and lacy and Nick was in awe of his beautiful bride. Her heels were tall and bright red and her smile was amazing and huge. As she approached the aisle Nick took her hands in his own, and she stood in front of him. They stared into one another's eyes, neither of them could stop smiling. 

"Well" Said the officiant "I guess that we should get started" Nick and Jess were both lost in each other's eyes, but Jess was still ready to do her vows first. "Would you like to say something about Nicolas Jessica?" 

"Yeah" Jess smiled with tears in her eyes "I love you Nick" Jess squeezed Nick's hands really tight. "I knew that for the first time the first year I lived in the loft, I hurt your back and then you thought you had cancer and so we went to the beach because I wanted you to do something you wanted to do for once and we spent the entire night on the beach. We talked and we were all really drunk so the next morning you had forgotten what we talked about but I remember. You told me that you were scared" Jess was now in full on tears and she stopped talking, 

"Hey baby" Nick kissed her hand "Calm down, you're ok..Just breath sweetie." Jess smiled "In and out In and out..Breath."

"Thank you" Jess's eyes got wide "Ok..So you told me that you were scared and that you didn't blame me for what was happening, you said that you were happy I was around and that you cared for me..I told you that I loved you and that I was scared too..I didn't want to lose you, and then you held me while I cried until I fell asleep. That's when I realized that I was in love with you, because you cared for me, and you would do anything for me and to protect me. I want to be with you forever and I promise you that I will always love you and I know that I can be annoying and crazy sometimes..But I also know that you love that about me and that makes me so happy, you are one of the only people in my life who will always love me and will always love my craziness and weirdness and even how loud I am. Babe you are my everything and I love you with all my heart." Jess then slide the shiny silver ring onto Nick's finger. 

"I love you too baby" Nick smiled, his eyes watering "I fell in love with you the second I saw you, you were so beautiful and I could tell that you were weird, based on how you acted" Nick laughed "But my heart told me something that my mouth wasn't ready to say yet, it told me that I love you and that you were the one, the one person in my life who would always be there for me, no matter what. Which is something I was right about, You showed me that you would always be there when my dad died, you acted like a fool and sang at his funeral and you held my hand when I needed you, and you showed me that you would care about me no matter what when you stayed my friend even after we had broken up. You stayed, and you helped me whenever I needed you, you have always been my rock, the person who keeps me sane and the person who loves me against all odds. I hate talking about my feelings, I have always said that if we talked about them then they would be called talking's, but with you I'm not scared to tell you how I feel, because when I look in your eyes I see everything. I see my future with you, our kids and our house, I see our past, the day we met, our first kiss, the day I proposed, I see you. The most beautiful, funny, amazing, smart and lovable girl I have ever met in my life. I see Jessica Day, the love of my life and when I see you I feel like I could tell you anything, I feel safe around you." Nick wiped his eyes and smiled his biggest smile at Jess. 

"The day we kissed for the first time I had this in my pocket" Nick handed the coin to Jess, closing her hand around it. " I told you on your birthday a few years back that I always have it with me, and that's the truth even now. Even when we broke up I loved you and I kept this with me everyday all day, because I never wanted to forget that kiss, I never wanted to lose you." Nick had tears in his eyes, and Jess reached over and wiped them away with her small soft hands. Nick then slide the ring that matched his own onto Jess's finger. 

"And you never will" Jess smiled "I am always yours." 

"Wow" the officiant announced "Those were two of the sweetest vows I have ever heard, Now Do you Jessica Day, take Nicolas Miller to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" Jess smiled, tears filling up her eyes. 

"And Do you Nicolas Miller, take Jessica Day to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" Nick answered, with the biggest smile spread across his face. 

"You may now kiss the bride " the officiant smiled, as Nick took Jess in his arms and kissed her softly. 

"I love you" Nick whispered 

"I love you more" Jess whispered back

"I love you even more" Nick whispered, as they rubbed their noses together

"Not possible" Jess laughed. 

Hours later, at nine at night everyone was partying at the reception. Schmidt and Cece had been dancing for over an hour, every slow dance and every fast dance they stayed on the dance floor together. Winston and Aly were sitting together, eating cake and talking. Coach and May were laughing and sitting on the floor against a wall, blowing bubbles. And Nick and jess were in the photo booth. they had been in the photo booth for a long time, just like the first wedding they had ever been to together. 

"Remember the first wedding we went to together?" Jess lied her head on Nick's shoulder. 

"Yeah" Nick laughed "I stayed in the photo booth most of the time, and then we did the chicken dance" Jess's smile widened as she stood up, and extended her hand to Nick,

"Dance with me?" He took her hand and they went to the dance floor together. They danced the chicken dance together, laughing and cracking jokes, until Nick pulled Jess in closer to him. They swayed back and forth, as the music played. Nick held onto Jess like she was a piece of paper in the wind, like she would just fly away. He kissed her head as she leaned on his chest. 

"I love you Jess" Nick whispered. 

That night, at almost one in the morning. Nick and Jess lied in their bed. They had the honeymoon sweet, so their bed was shaped like a heart and was covered in rose peddles. Jess was barely awake, her eyes fluttering like a light that was dying out. She still wore her wedding dress and her shoes, she was way too tired to change. Nick wore pants, but nothing else. His eyes locked on Jess, he was enchanted by her, she was so gorgeous. her skin was flawless, her hair fell into her eyes perfectly, and he couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey Jess" Nick took her hand "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure babe" Jess barely made out 

"I had a speech for when I was going to ask you out on our first date, but I got scared and never said it" Jess's eyes fluttered open "Here it is, Jessica you are a beautiful woman, my life has not been the same since I met you, and it would mean the world to me if you would go out on a date with me." Jess leaned over, pressing her lips against Nick's, her hands on his cheeks, as she rolled onto him. 

"I love you" She kissed his face all over "I love you, I love you, I love you." 

"I just wanted to say that, I thought I should" Nick smiled "I just want to make you happy" 

"And I just want to be happy with you Nick" Jess smiled, falling onto him, her head on his chest. Her eyes fluttering shut, as Nick's fingers intertwined themselves in her hair. 

After about ten minutes Jess was fully asleep. Nick gently slide Jess over off of him and then got up. He walked over to the end of the bed, and slowly took Jess's shoes off, tossing them to the floor. Then he unzipped her dress, and slide it off of her, placing it on the chair next to the bed. Nick bent over, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead gently. He pulled the blanket over Jess, and then slide under the covers, wrapping his arms around her, and then letting himself fall asleep.


End file.
